MOMENTOS DEL MILENIO DE PLATA
by Haruko Sakuragi
Summary: Pues eso: breves momentos que ocurrirán en el Milenio de Plata. Varios personajes. A veces yuri, tal vez yaoi... Muchos capítulos cortitos. Dejen reviews.
1. EL ROSAL

**MOMENTOS DEL MILENIO DE PLATA**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**1**

**Personajes: Serena Tsukino**

La Neo Reina Serena recorrió con porte elegante la distancia que separaba la entrada del Palacio del Jardín Real. Toda la Vía Láctea conocía la belleza que distinguía a Tokio de Cristal. Además, el próspero Reino era famoso por poseer especies animales y vegetales que hacía muchos años se habían extinto en el resto de la galaxia.

Su Alteza sabía de memoria el camino hacia el lugar que visitaba cada domingo desde hacía siete años. En el Jardín Real, cuidadosamente trazado, había un laberinto cuyas paredes eran resplandecientes arbustos. Tenía exactos siete años de haber sido construido, casi la misma edad que la Princesa Serena. La Neo Reina lo visitaba porque sólo ella conocía el camino correcto para atravesarlo y llegar hasta el centro sin perderse: era su laberinto.

Recorrió el camino que ya conocía a la perfección y llegó al centro. Justo ahí se alzaba, hermoso, un rosal. Pero era el rosal de mayor majestuosidad que ojos humanos podían ver. La Neo Reina lo había cuidado con especial esmero desde hacía ocho años: el rosal había sido sembrado el día que ella y el Rey Darien se enteraran de que la Pequeña Dama estaba en camino. Y nadie más que ella sabía de su existencia. Incluso el Rey, después de las constantes ocupaciones que el gobierno le marcaba, se había olvidado de la existencia del rosal.

Ahora, cada domingo, la Neo Reina caminaba por todo el laberinto y llegaba hasta el rosal, arrancaba una rosa y, uno a uno, la despojaba de sus pétalos.

Llevaba siete años haciendo lo mismo. Recordando que, tras la siembra de ese rosal, se alejaba de una vida propia… El rosal era el recuerdo constante de su vida como Soberana de Tokio de Cristal, de su deber como reencarnación de Serenity.

Ese rosal era lo único que la obligaba a no abandonar las esperanzas de todos y largarse a seguir sus verdaderos sueños: los sueños de Serena Tsukino.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Pues nada. Con esto de la recurrencia a las historias muy cortas, pues también quise empezar.**

**Estas mini-historias no tienen secuencia y son autoconclusivas, y todas están situadas en el Milenio de Plata.**

**No dejen de leer ni de enviar reviews.**


	2. CASUALIDAD

**MOMENTOS DEL MILENIO DE PLATA**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**2**

**Personajes: Varios**

Una vez al año, invariablemente, la Neo Reina Serena se retiraba de la vida pública. Ninguno de los sirvientes del Palacio osaba interrumpirla en su habitación. El Rey Darien entendía el día libre que su esposa se tomaba: un día, a cambio de otros trescientos sesenta y cuatro de su elegancia, su disposición y su belleza… Era un precio justo.

Sin embargo, La Pequeña Dama, Princesa Serena para los súbditos no tan allegados a la familia real, a sus siete años, no comprendía por qué su madre se alejaba de todos, hasta de ella, durante un largísimo día. Nunca se percataba de que un año pasaba más rápido que veinticuatro horas, pero eran las veinticuatro horas en que más sentía la ausencia de su mamá.

—¿Por qué mi mamá no sale de su habitación, Pluto? —se atrevió a preguntarle a la Sailor del tiempo en alguna ocasión.

—Su Alteza necesita tomar un día al año para recargar su energía, Pequeña Dama.

Rini comprendía que ser reina podía representar un desgaste muy grande para cualquier persona. Pero ella ya había notado que cada año era la misma fecha.

—¿Por qué siempre es en este día, Pluto?

Sailor Pluto nunca se había atrevido a preguntárselo a la Neo Reina.

—Por nada especial, Pequeña Dama —respondió—. Sólo es casualidad.

Rini, a los siete años, quedó conforme con aquella explicación. En el futuro volvería a cuestionar a la Guardiana de la Puerta del Tiempo, y ella daría la misma respuesta.

Pero sólo Serena, Neo Reina de Tokio de Cristal, esposa del Rey Darien y madre de la Princesa Serena, sabría siempre que en esa fecha podía darse el lujo de recordar su vida como Serena Tsukino, antes de toda la responsabilidad del Reino, pero después de convertirse en Sailor Moon.

Justo ese día, muchos años atrás, una estrella fugaz había nacido.

—_Feliz cumpleaños, Seiya._

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**La segunda y contando.**

**Aún no sé cuántas serán, pero he notado que es más sencillo esto que los fics largos. Y, por otro lado, siempre he creído que cada persona construye su propio destino con cada paso que da. No me dejó muy convencido el final de **_**Sailor Moon**_** (yo quería que Serena le diera una oportunidad a Seiya), así que aquí vamos a explorar las diversas posibilidades… Y por supuesto que habrán momentos de las otras scouts.**

**Besos.**


	3. PESADILLA

**MOMENTOS DEL MILENIO DE PLATA**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**3**

**Personajes: Raye Hino**

_Las gotas de lluvia, pesadas, caían imparables formando amplios charcos. Al mismo tiempo resbalaban por las mejillas de la chica rubia que, arrodillada, lloraba gritando el nombre del hombre que hacía varios meses se había marchado._

_De repente, unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros con suavidad, obligándola a detener el llanto por un momento y a mirarlo a los ojos._

—_¿No puedo reemplazarlo…? —escuchó que él decía. En sus ojos se divisaba una ternura infinita— Déjame reemplazarlo…_

_La lluvia había cesado de repente. Y ellas cuatro, silenciosas, habían presenciado aquella escena._

—_Serena… —pronunció Raye en un murmullo._

Y en ese momento despertó sobresaltada. Ese recuerdo se le había presentado como una pesadilla desde hacía muchos años. La antigua sacerdotisa no entendía por qué aquello la acongojaba desde que lo presenció en vivo, contemplando la mirada sincera de Seiya Kou y el dolor presente en los ojos de quien entonces era su princesa.

Desde hacía muchos años aquella chiquilla llorona se había convertido en la Neo Reina Serena, Soberana de Tokio de Cristal. Como Luna les había dicho, Darien regresó. Se casaron en una boda de ensueño y, algún tiempo después, Rini llegó.

Sin embargo, aquél brillo que se instaló en los ojos de Serena esa tarde en la azotea, de repente se apagó.

Raye siempre a diario se preguntaba si, de verdad, Seiya no habría podido reemplazar a Darien.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Pues aquí está la tercera viñeta. La idea me salió porque encontré el capítulo 194 y me pareció infinitamente triste que Serena extrañara tanto a Darien. Y, personalmente, sigo preguntándome por qué demonios ella no le permitió a Seiya reemplazarlo.**

**Gracias a Sir Sinacroft por el primer review. Ojalá te gusten las que sigan.**


	4. SUSPIROS

**MOMENTOS DEL MILENIO DE PLATA**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**4**

**Personaje: Amy Mizuno**

Amy colocó el último libro sobre la repisa.

Desde hacía un par de horas estaba haciendo una selección minuciosa de los textos que entregaría a la Pequeña Dama a la mañana siguiente, cuando empezara la lección. Se sentía orgullosa de que Darien ySerena le hubieran encomendado la educación básica de la Princesa Serena, la Pequeña Dama, como la llamaban las Sailors exteriores. A ella le gustaba más llamarla Rini, y a la niña también le agradaba más éste último sobrenombre. Pero ese trato ceremonioso siempre pesaba un poco sobre sus cabezas.

_Poemas de amor de Marichiko_, leyó Amy la empolvada pasta del volumen que sostenía sobre sus manos. La cubierta era azul, y ella le tenía especial cariño al libro. Sonrió sin darse cuenta al recordar las veces que ese libro la había acompañado en su juventud, durante sus estudios universitarios y sus tardes y noches solitarias.

—El único regalo que me hizo —murmuró. Y un dejo de nostalgia se instaló en su mirada.

Lanzó un largo suspiro que fue absorbido por el silencio de la amplia habitación que ocupaba en el Palacio.

Pensándolo bien, ese libro debía permanecer con ella, al menos hasta que Rini tuviera edad para comprender cosas como la importancia de los recuerdos.

—Taiki decía que los suspiros son besos perdidos —recordó.

Amy volvió a colocar el libro en su lugar y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la reunión que tenía en el salón principal con el resto de las Sailors.

No se percató de que, de entre las hojas del libro, salió una vieja fotografía y quedó en el suelo: ahí estaban los Three Lights con las chicas, cuando eran estudiantes y semidueñas de sus detinos.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Aquí la cuarta. Ojalá les guste.**


	5. POR LA VENTANA

**MOMENTOS DEL MILENIO DE PLATA**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**5**

**Personaje: Sailor Jupiter**

Se miró al espejo y le sonrió a la castaña que la miraba al otro lado. Desató su cabello y se percató de todo lo que había crecido en aquellos meses. Lucía hermosa.

—Lástima que los chicos no lo notan —suspiró.

Estaba exhausta. Eso de entrenar a las novatas era muy agotante. Tomaría una ducha con agua tibia y luego se iría a descansar. A la mañana siguiente la princesa Serena tendría entrenamiento, y ella sabía bien que las peleas no eran su fuerte.

—Es que tiene un gran corazón, como Serena —pensó Sailor Júpiter—, y no le gusta pensar en que algún día será necesario que luche.

La mujer terminó de desvestirse y se dirigió al baño de su habitación. La ventana estaba abierta aún, y, desde su posición, pudo distinguir a un muchacho rubio caminando. Estaba uniformado, por lo que supuso que se trataba de uno de los guardias del Palacio.

Sailor Júpiter lo contempló: era alto, delgado y de porte elegante. No pudo reprimir un suspiro y su mirada se tornó triste de repente:

—Se parece al chico que me rompió el corazón cuando éramos estudiantes… —murmuró.

Se quedó de pie cerca de la ventana un momento. Contempló al hombre: era bastante atractivo. De pronto se sintió tonta al mantener vivo un recuerdo de muchos años atrás. Se reprendió internamente y decidió cerrar la ventana.

—Soy una Sailor Scout. Yo no debo pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Además ya estoy bastante crecidita…

Y con estas palabras se dirigió al cuarto de baño, molesta y bastante apenada consigo misma.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Pues nada. Creo que me quedó raro. Nunca había imaginado a Lita en Tokio de Cristal.**


	6. SACRIFICIO

**MOMENTOS DEL MILENIO DE PLATA**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**6**

**Personaje: Varios**

La joven Princesa caminaba con un libro entre sus manos, recorriendo uno de los jardines del Palacio. Desde un balcón, los hermosos ojos de su madre la seguían con orgullo: su hija era lo mejor que había llegado a su vida. La Neo Reina recordó en un instante todo lo que ella y sus amigas tuvieron que pasar para que, en ese momento, la Princesa Serena pudiera disfrutar de aquella tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, también recordó todo lo que ella y sus amigas tuvieron que sacrificar para que el resto de las personas vivieran en paz en Tokio de Cristal.

Cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro nostálgico, que pronto se perdió en el aire.

Sintió unas manos abrazando su cintura y un cuerpo pegándose a su espalda. No tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber quién estaba detrás de ella.

—Darien, volviste antes de lo previsto.

—Te extrañaba.

Unos labios, casi hambrientos, se apoderaron de su cuello, provocándole calosfríos.

—Rini está allá abajo —informó la Reina. Aparentemente, su esposo no recordaba en dónde estaban.

—Vamos adentro —murmuró con voz ronca. Su esposa era hermosa, y a él le gustaba disfrutarla como nadie más podía hacerlo.

Serena dio media vuelta aún entre los brazos de Darien y lo besó en los labios. Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación, sin dejar de besarse.

La presencia de su hija en ese momento era suficiente justificación para cualquier sacrificio.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora**

**Pues por ahí alguien pidió algo de Serena y Darien, así que aquí lo dejo. Ojalá les guste. Y muchas gracias por los reviews.**


	7. ENCANTOS

**MOMENTOS DEL MILENIO DE PLATA**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**7**

**Personaje: Sailor Venus**

Sailor Venus suspiró. Había estado observando al hombre desde hacía más de un mes. Era alto y de cabellera plateada. Tenía los ojos verdes y la mirada casi glaciar.

Igual que Yaten…

La mujer, enfundada en su uniforme de Sailor, ya había perdido la cuenta de los años que se habían acumulado desde que las Sailor Star Lights se marcharan a su planeta, tras haber encontrado a su princesa. Y por supuesto que ella jamás había olvidado al muchacho que le había robado el corazón, pero era tan difícil todo aquello…

—Sailor Venus —escuchó su nombre en una voz varonil.

—¿Si? —se giró sobre sus talones y dirigió una mirada encantadora al hombre. Sus mejillas se arrebolaron de inmediato.

Sailor Venus se sintió satisfecha ante la reacción que provocó en el hombre. Era común para ella. Era la más cautivadora de todas las guerreras de Tokio de Cristal, y en todos los rincones del Reino se sabía que su belleza sólo era equiparable con la de la Neo Reina.

—La Pequeña Dama ha pedido verla —pronunció el hombre, recuperándose de la mirada recibida unos momentos antes.

—Gracias —dijo la líder de las Sailors Interiores—. Me reuniré con ella en seguida.

El muchacho, tras hacer una reverencia, salió del lugar. La guerrera permaneció unos segundos más ahí dentro. Volvió a mirar por la ventana y divisó de nueva cuenta la figura del atractivo guardia. Él se sintió observado y la sorprendió. Lo único que consiguió fue un parpadeo por parte de la mujer, y el evidente nerviosismo que solía causar aquella mirada en los hombres.

Sailor Venus se sonrió: era hermosa y sabía manejar sus encantos.

Lástima que el único hombre que le había interesado en su juventud nunca sucumbió ante sus coqueteos…

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**No sé por qué se me ocurrió, y al final no me parece tan significativo. A ver qué opinan ustedes.**


	8. BOMBONES

**MOMENTOS DEL MILENIO DE PLATA**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**8**

**Personaje: Sailor Star Fighter**

Bombones.

Los bombones le fascinaban. Eran dulces, suaves y novedosos. Dentro de una caja repleta de ellos, ninguno era igual al anterior. Cada uno tenía un sabor peculiar, una consistencia exacta y la forma característica.

Pero ninguno, entre todos los bombones del mundo, era igual al que le había robado el corazón hacía muchísimo tiempo: su Bombón…

Sailor Star Fighter se levantó de la cama y miró el calendario que adornaba la pared de su habitación: 30 de junio. Su habitual caja de bombones debía estar esperándola en la mesa de la alcoba.

Cada año era lo mismo: la caja entera de bombones era para ella, no la compartía con nadie. No era necesario que se deshiciera de esas deliciosas golosinas que tanto disfrutaba.

Sin embargo, aquél ritual que celebraba cada 30 de junio desde que se marchara del planeta Tierra, algo tenía de triste: por más bombones que comiera, por más años que pasaran, por más diferencias que hallara entre unos y otros, nunca podría probar el único Bombón que realmente anhelaba: Serena Tsukino.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Pues nada. Seiya triste, extrañando a Serena. Se me ocurrió, a ver qué opinan.**

**Sigan leyendo.**


	9. SUSPIROS II

**MOMENTOS DEL MILENIO DE PLATA**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**9**

**Personaje: Sailor Star Maker**

Sailor Star Maker leía muy concentrada en su habitación. Un libro de poemas que alguna vez compró en su juventud, en la época que pasó en la Tierra buscando a su princesa.

No extrañaba ser hombre. Y en realidad eran muy pocas las cosas que extrañaba de aquél planeta.

_Poemas de amor de Marichiko_, rezaba el título del volumen de empastado azul. Un ejemplar que le había acompañado en varias noches de su juventud temprana. Varios versos del libro estaban marcados con tinta azul. Releía y releía sin cansarse.

Un suspiro se le escapó sin que pudiera reprimirlo.

—Los suspiros son besos perdidos —se dijo a sí misma, y decidió postergar la lectura para un momento en el que no se sintiera tan nostálgica. Colocó una vieja fotografía en la página que estaba leyendo, a manera de separador, y le dio un último vistazo a la imagen que en el papel había sido inmortalizada. Cerró el libro y abandonó la habitación.

En la fotografía, sonrientes, lucían felices los Trhee Lights con Serena, Mina, Lita, Raye y Amy, cuando eran jóvenes y medianamente libres.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Pues estuve de viaje casi todo el mes, así que no tuve oportunidad de actualizar (acabo de regresar hace 3 días).**

**Gracias a Sir Sinacroft, Ethel, Nyan Nyanko y SiyaSerenity22 por haber enviado reviews.**

**Aunque sea casi un mes después, feliz 2008.**


	10. ESTÚPIDO

MOMENTOS DEL MILENIO DE PLATA

**MOMENTOS DEL MILENIO DE PLATA**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**ESTÚPIDO**

**Personaje: Sailor Star Healer**

Sailor Star Healer entró a su habitación y se tiró boca arriba sobre la cama, lanzando un suspiro cansado. Había estado entrenando todo el día, desde el amanecer hasta hacía pocos minutos. Llevaban ya muchos años de paz en el planeta, la Princesa se había casado y ahora gobernaba al lado de su esposo con justicia y calidez. Nadie se quejaba de ella. Por supuesto, las Sailor Star Lights eran dirigentes de la Guardia Real. Y las cosas iban tan bien, que desde la batalla contra Galaxia no habían tenido necesidad de luchar contra nadie.

—Por eso estoy perdiendo condición —refunfuñó. Seguía siendo la más fría entre las tres estrellas, igual que Maker era intelectual y Fighter enérgica. Sin embargo, las tres perdieron un brillo en la mirada.

Sailor Star Healer sospechaba por qué sus hermanas ya no eran como cuando estaban en la tierra. Y no lo había aceptado jamás, ante nadie, sólo el espejo sabía si secreto: una niña de cabello rubio había robado su corazón.

Era triste que de verdad se hubiera comportado como un adolescente en su juventud. Pero era estúpido que un capricho de adolescente siguiera pesando en su corazón después de tanto tiempo.


	11. AFORTUNADA

MOMENTOS DEL MILENIO DE PLATA

**MOMENTOS DEL MILENIO DE PLATA**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**AFORTUNADA**

**Personajes: Haruka y Michiru**

La noche había caído rato atrás. Todas las guardianas reales descansaban en sus habitaciones. Pronto tendrían que concluir los entrenamientos de las guerreras que las suplirían en cuanto la Princesa Serena sucediera a su madre. Eso sería antes de que finalizara el año, paralelamente a la boda de la Princesa con Elliot, el pegaso que siempre la había acompañado.

Una figura esbelta contemplaba las estrellas desde un balcón del Palacio. Se escuchó un suspiro que provenía desde esa oscuridad.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó una mujer, acercándosele por atrás a la dueña del suspiro.

—En que la Pequeña Dama pronto será Segunda Neo Reina.

Ambas miraron el cielo nocturno. Una estrella fugaz cruzó y un recuerdo llegó de golpe.

—Me siento muy afortunada, Haruka —la aludida miró con sorpresa a su compañera de batallas.

—¿Afortunada?

—Todas las Sailor Scouts cumplieron sus destinos. Cada una ha cumplido su función para que Tokio de Cristal fuera posible. Incluso nosotras. Pero creo ser la más afortunada porque tú estás a mi lado.

—He estado a tu lado desde el principio de los tiempos, Michiru —la rubia acarició el sedoso cabello de la mujer que aún la enloquecía—. Y estaré contigo hasta que la materia deje de existir. Y aún después de eso, porque entonces nuestras almas se unirán sin necesidad de nuestros cuerpos.

Michiru se abrazó a Haruka con fuerza. En verdad se sentía afortunada, y creía que ninguna de las otras guerreras alguna vez se sentiría tan dichosa como se sentía ella cuando su compañera estaba cerca.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Esta pareja me gusta porque de repente me hacen creer que sí existen las relaciones duraderas.**

**A ver qué les parece.**


	12. LA PUERTA DEL TIEMPO

LA PUERTA DEL TIEMPO

**LA PUERTA DEL TIEMPO**

**Personaje: Sailor Pluto**

Sailor Pluto miró a través de la Puerta del Tiempo, y lo que miró la complació: la Pequeña Dama del brazo del Pegaso, ambos sonrientes, en una fiesta que parecía maravillosa. La Neo Reina Serena y el Neo Rey Darien contemplaban satisfechos la felicidad que su hija experimentaba. Habían hecho tantos sacrificios en el pasado tan sólo por poder disfrutar aquellos momentos…

—Verdaderamente todo ha valido la pena —se dijo la Guardiana del Tiempo cerrando la Puerta.

Muchas veces le habían preguntado si no estaba harta de la soledad, porque todas las guerreras, en algún momento, habían disfrutado del amor y de la compañía de los hombres, se habían sentido amadas por algún tiempo. Todas, excepto ella. O al menos eso era lo que todos pensaban.

Sin embargo, Sailor Pluto, Setsuna Meioh, teniendo acceso a la Puerta del Tiempo, ya había contemplado alguna parte de su futuro. Y sabía que en algún momento llegaría al tiempo en que un amor la recibiría de brazos abiertos y ella sería recompensada por haber cumplido correctamente con su deber.

Ella tenía la certeza de que sería así.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Pues Setsuna no puede quedarse sola. En algún momento debe recibir una recompensa por cumplir tan estoicamente su función.**

**Reviews por favor.**


	13. TRANQUILIDAD

MOMENTOS DEL MILENIO DE PLATA

**MOMENTOS DEL MILENIO DE PLATA**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**TRANQUILIDAD**

**Personaje: Darien Chiba**

El Neo Rey Darien entró a su habitación. La enorme Habitación Real, la más amplia de todo el Palacio. La que compartía con su esposa, la Neo Reina Serena, desde hace tantos años.

La noche había caído hacía rato ya. Él se había quedado leyendo en el estudio cuando Serena le dijo que se iría a dormir. Él pensó en seguirla, pero pensó que tal vez la pequeña Princesa despertaría. Quería que Serena descansara un poco. Desde que Rini había nacido ella no había dormido suficiente.

En la cama, con su cabello regado sobre las almohadas simulando una cascada dorada, la Neo Reina dormía tranquilamente. Darien se sentó muy cerca de ella y acarició su frente. Pensó en que sólo ella habría podido ser capaz de regalarle algo tan maravilloso como lo era su hija: idéntica a ella misma.

—Te quiero, Serena… —murmuró, mientras depositaba un beso en la blanca frente de su esposa.

El reloj de pared marcaba la media noche. Rini estaría por despertar en busca de un biberón. Darien se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cunita que habían ubicado cerca de la cama. Su hija dormía tan tranquila como su madre. Miró sus cabellos rosas y su expresión serena.

—Qué mejor que se llama como ella —sonrió, recordando que, cuando la conoció, el carácter de Serena no aludía a su nombre.

Rini empezó a moverse tranquilamente. Abrió los ojos con parsimonia y enfocó a su padre, mirándola con infinita ternura. Iba a llorar, pero su padre le devolvió la mirada.

—Tranquila, hijita —susurró el Rey—. No queremos despertar a tu mami —continuó, al tiempo que tomaba en brazos a la bebé—. Ella está muy cansada porque no la has dejado dormir.

Rini parecía haber entendido a su padre y permaneció en silencio. Darien se encaminó con ella fuera de la habitación. La cocina estaba lejos, pero Luna dejaba un biberón preparado cada noche en la antesala de la recámara.

—Viendo a tu mamá dormir así me siento bien —pronunció el Rey, mientras su hija bebía la leche tibia y lo miraba como poniéndole atención—. Y tenerte tan calladita entre mis brazos me siento tranquilo.

Darien recordaba perfectamente todo lo que hicieron en el pasado para hacer posible el presente maravilloso que en ese momento disfrutaba.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Resulta que hice una lista de los personajes principales de Sailor Moon, y me di cuenta de que no había escrito un momento de Darien… Pues aquí está solucionado el asunto.**

**Perdonen el salto temporal, pero desde el principio dejé claro que esto no era secuencial.**

**Ojalá les guste, y me dicen qué les parece.**


	14. EN TUS SUEÑOS

MOMENTOS DEL MILENIO DE PLATA

**MOMENTOS DEL MILENIO DE PLATA**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**EN TUS SUEÑOS**

**Personaje: Darien Chiba**

La Neo Reina Serena contemplaba el atardecer desde el balcón. Su abultado vientre revelaba el avanzado estado de su embarazo. El Rey la notaba nostálgica desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero esa sensación se había acentuado en los últimos meses.

Serena lanzó un suspiro y se levantó de la mecedora en la que había estado sentada todo ese tiempo. Darien la miró avanzar hacia el interior de la habitación.

—Iré a recostarme —dijo la mujer al pasar junto a él. Le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y acarició su mejilla.

—Claro, Serena —respondió él y la miró caminar hasta la cama.

Darien miró el atardecer hasta que el sol se metió por completo. Cuando entró a la Alcoba Real, Serena dormía profundamente.

Observó sus facciones y no pudo negar que era hermosa. Una mujer excepcional. Cualquiera en su lugar se sentiría completamente dichoso. Pero él no: su conciencia no le permitía ser completamente feliz.

Rini estaba en camino, Tokio de Cristal estaba construido por completo. El destino se había cumplido como estaba marcado.

Sin embargo él, Darien Chiba, antes que Rey había sido hombre. Y antes de saber que Serena Tsukino era Sailor Moon la había insultado y se había burlado de ella. Al principio le pareció ridículo que alguien se enamorara de ella, pero al descubrir su corazón no pudo evitar amarla de verdad. Suponía que a ella le había ocurrido igual.

Serena dormía. Darien podía entrar entre las sábanas y tocar su cuerpo cuando quisiera. Él había procreado con ella. Y no obstante toda esa seguridad ante las guerreras y los súbditos, él sabía que, si una sonrisa se instalaba en los labios de la Reina mientras dormía, era porque en sus sueños la acompañaba el hombre que la había amado antes de saber quién había sido en el pasado y sin importarle el futuro, sólo sintiendo el presente: Sella Kou.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Pues ya picados en esto de los momentos, otro más a la lista.**

**¿Se nota mucho que no creo en el destino y eso? Bueno, obviamente las ideas del autor se reflejan en sus escritos. Siempre tuve ganas de saber cómo habría sido Sailor Moon si Serena le hubiera dado una oportunidad a Sella, así que aquí hago la prueba. Pienso que Darien pudo haberse sentido inseguro en algún momento. Una mujer puede consagrarse en cuerpo y alma a un hombre, si siente que así debe ser. Pero el pensamiento es completamente libre. Supongo que es ahí justamente en donde los hombres pierden cualquier seguridad que puedan sentir.**

**Bueno, es mi rollo mental a las tres de la mañana. Díganme qué les parece. Y por supuesto que acepto sugerencias para los momentos futuros.**


	15. NOTICIA

**MOMENTOS DEL MILENIO DE PLATA**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**NOTICIA**

**Personajes: Neo Reina Serena, Neo Rey Darien**

A la caída de la noche, se anunció la llegada de Su Majestad. Serena lo esperaba luciendo un sencillo vestido blanco, largo, sin su corona, sin maquillaje, discreta, tranquila, cariñosa. Pensaba decirle que lo amaba, que no se arrepentía de nada que hubiera ocurrido en el pasado, y que se sentía unida a él hasta el fin de los tiempos, y que esa unión finalmente se había visto beneficiada con la llegada de un bebé, una bebé, mitad ella mitad él, de ambos, para que su amor se extendiera hacia su hija… Y después le mostraría la hoja membretada que Amy había firmado esa mañana.

Su alteza se miró en el espejo una vez más. Se alisó el peinado y se sintió nerviosa. Darien entró a la habitación y la encontró ahí, mirándolo entre sorprendida y feliz. La notó más bonita que de costumbre. Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila.

—Darien, qué bueno que llegaste —dijo Serena, llegando hasta él de un pequeño salto y tendiéndole los brazos. Él le rodeó la cintura correspondiendo al abrazo, pero sintió diferente a su esposa—. Tenía tantas ganas de verte…

El rey se extrañó. Aún a solas ellos solían ser reservados. Incluso hacían el amor en silencio.

—¿Qué tienes, Serena? —preguntó sin entenderla.

—Es que quería estar cerca de ti —respondió ella, soñadora—. ¿Estás muy cansado?

—Bastante —respondió él, tocándose la cabeza—. Voy a darme un baño y vuelvo contigo, ¿está bien?

—No, Darien. Quédate conmigo, por favor —pidió la rubia.

—Serena… Lo que vayas a decirme puede esperar quince minutos.

—Pero Darien…

—No seas niña, Serena —concluyó el rey—. Ahora vuelvo.

Él se fue al baño. Ella se quedó sola. Se sentó en la cama y sintió ganas de llorar. _No seas niña, Serena_, recordó las palabras de su esposo y enjugó las lágrimas. Ya no era niña. Pero se sentía triste. Pensó que Darien tardaría. Dejó la hoja membretada sobre la almohada vacía, del otro lado de la cama, y se recostó sobre un costado. Pensó y pensó, hasta que el sueño la venció.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**He recobrado la vida. Intentaré estar más activa, fue mi propósito de año nuevo.**

**Saludos a quien aún me siga.**


End file.
